Hidden Memories of Time
by The-White-Wolf-Tragic-Wolf
Summary: The nameless Pharaoh regained his memories and remembered his name.He departed to the next world leaving behind estranged friends.Zork was defeated and the Millennium Items were locked away sealing the Shadow Games forever.All peices regained except for..
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is a story with an oc a couple actually. If you don't like it after you read the couple pages then please don't comment. Please be courteous.**_

**Also listen to .com/watch?v=z4nKOzk8qbw**

**if the link doesn't show then**

** go on you tube and look for _Nicole Scherzinger-Don't Hold Your Breath _**

**This gives the scenes a good emotion.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Prologue!}<strong>_

Funny how everything turned out the way it did. She held his gaze, sickened from all the emotions that came out of nowhere. They assaulted her. First there was happiness, then anger which seeped into her very veins, and then sadness that all but near brought her to tears. It was strange that the Pharaoh could do that to her. She wanted to hate him but couldn't. Something inside her screamed out in recognition but the ragged girl refused to let the recognition claim her. She was limping and from sheer force of will she was standing up with her ragged clothes, raspy breathing, cuts and bruises on her legs and face. Her breathing was very heavy as everyone around her panicked. Nobody knew if there was an attack on the palace but the six priests were ready for anything.

The Pharaoh was standing up with a shocked look that was estranged with something in his red-purple eyes, but she didn't know what. The priests looked ready for battle slowly stalking her. She never noticed her friends and family. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, her father, mother, sister, and the full Bast Clan, including the head of the clan which was her grandmother, they were all staring at her. They all saw her blood stain the ground and her frayed wounds glisten in the light. They were not pretty.

"_Sarah!" _She heard someone say but she didn't know who it was. Could it have been her mother?

_It hurts._

"What is the meaning of this? Shara!" Someone yelled, as her vision was becoming a hassle but the only thing that went through her mind was the impossibility of that person standing in front of her.

This was all a joke, _'Right?_' ;she thought to herself. To think that all of the events from before were just a ploy to get her to the situation she was in now. Her heart gave that familiar tug; her nightmares crept behind her mind. Lurking. A familiarity of him; that was all she felt besides vomiting on the floor and a headache from all of the weakness. Someone touched her gently from behind but she didn't turn. Her light-purple eyes were all on him.

_Why does it hurt?_

"Sarah, let me look at your wounds. You're severely injured." It was a deep voice. Her father's?

"She is my daughter my lord." She saw a woman who looked like her speak to a man who looked like Seto Kaiba. The woman looked concerned her light-purple eyes wide with shock. She was walking towards Sarah when the priest stopped her.

'_Why? What is this feeling?'_ She asked herself as she almost fell to the ground.

"Let me look at your wounds before you bleed to death!" The man's voice was urgent but she didn't care. She cringed as her side hurt thanks to the advanced version of the sinspawn. She had dueled it and she had lost to it. The darn thing got away without a host. The duel wasn't pleasant, like the Shadow World it was dangerous and the attacks were real. It was certainly close to a shadow game, the only difference was she hadn't lost her soul. She lost blood and energy. All of her energy was sucked away and the sinspawn deliberately attacked her after the game. She only stumbled back with her left arm intact and only received a graze thanks to her weakness. It was more than a graze but she knew that if she hadn't gotten to her father fast everything would have been done for naught. She was in the court room, her mind slowly ebbing away.

_My body hurts._

The familiar Pharaoh began to speak to her mother. "She looks like Aleka." (**A/N: **pronounced= A-L-EA-CK-A). He said slightly worried. He started to walk towards her.

"Pharaoh, we don't know what's wrong with her." Siamun, his vizier, complained. He ran after the Pharaoh but was stopped.

"Her father is touchinging her and he isn't infected." He stared back at the girl, sadness coated his face as both Sarah and he made contact. "She looks so much like Anka."

Siamun shook his head rapidly, hands raised. "Your holiness, she may look like little Aleka but she is not her. Look at her eyes! They're purple; Princess Aleka's eyes were gold, like the sun." Still the Pharaoh refused to believe his Vizier.

_My mind hurts._

Sarah's mind gave way as she gave her full weight to the unknown man. By then other people surrounded her. "Hold on I got you!" The deep voice said holding her. She was laid into his arms looking up at the high ceiling of the court. Her eyes were halfway shut.

The Pharaoh immediately ran over to the fallen girl with Shara in tow. Yugi and the gang crowded behind the man holding her as the Pharaoh and her mother looked down at her from the opposite of Yugi and company.

She heard other voice's too. They surrounded her. "Please be okay!" A female's voice wavered.

Sarah shifted her gaze to the Pharaoh and she held it. Her mouth quivered as her heart wanted to burst. Pain and sadness covered her spirit.

He stared back with his gaze. He leaned down and grasped her hand. She coughed up blood spitting some onto the Pharaoh, Atem's face. She winced as his name came out of nowhere. On his cheek some of her blood was splat there. She wanted to wipe it away.

_My soul hurts._

"Come on, you're not a wimp! I know you can pull through!" If the pain wasn't so great on her body Sarah would have laughed. This voice sounded like he was from Brooklyn. She couldn't tell which as other voices entered with more encouragement.

"Sarah you can do this, keep breathing." Another male voice.

_My heart hurts._

There was but one voice that caught her attention, only one familiar voice. "You can't leave, I know you're getting tired of running after these things but we're friends, you just can't leave us standing here." She turned her head to look at the violet eyed boy; he looked just like Him except his eyes were less sharp. "We're all a team, you can't forget that."

She nodded her head and understood but she couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer. "I'll just sleep for a bit." She whispered lightly before closing her eyes. She felt someone squeeze her hand and shake her awake but she was too tired to wake up, she was too tired to think of anything but the sweet embrace of sleep.

_My memories hurt…_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think ^-^! So review, review!<strong>


	2. Meh Bwain Hewts

**ALERT! Read the Prologue that is what I uplaoded. Read that it gives you a little bit more of an understanding!**

**AN: Yes back from a long vacation, so sad that I havent updated and for that I am truly sorry. I eventually will anyway don't bash me and enjoy this story there oc's here so give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I'm not awsome enough to come up with something like a card game like Yugioh. I mean come on if I had my way. Heh heh *grins to self* Anyway, the only people I own are the characters who have never appeared in the series before and the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Her dream became so vivid and pain filled that she gasped and clasped at her side where blood was seeping through the bandages. Slowly her body was engulfed in flames; she wanted to cry out as the pain made her immobile. She was going insane as the fire would go from her torso to her muscles then jump to her head. A great beast loomed over her with malevolence seeping from every pore. She couldn't tell what anything looked like because it was shadowed. The only thing you could see was its eyes and wings. It opened its great big mouth as Sarah screamed; she was swallowed by the beast. <em>

"_**It hurts."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Meh Bwain Hewts!<strong>_

Someone leaped out of bed, and landed on the floor with a hard thump; unfortunately using her head as a landing pad. "Ow!" She stressed rolling over onto her butt, peach-tan hands on her head, rubbing the top of her cranium. She winced at the lump that was already forming. The metal alarm clock next to her bedside table, which caused her to startle awake, was ringing off the table, and furthermore had fallen on her head. It skidded to her dresser not far from her. "Great, two lumps." She cringed from the pain. Sighing the raven haired girl stood up from the wooden floor, and almost slipped off the white blanket that was half on the floor and half on the bed; trying to get to her dresser. "Gees this morning is starting to suck." The fifteen year old picked up the metal clock and glared at it. It was five in the morning. Five….FIVE? "What in the world?" She said glaring at the clock.

"Sarah!"

"…Dad." She let out an exasperated sigh. He must have set the time again. Dropping the bloody clock on her bed Sarah strode out of her room, and walked down the stairs with her feet padding along the way. She entered the apple decorated kitchen and found her father sitting at the table with his head down; he was wearing his white lab coat and an empty bottle of Gallo in his hand. Gallo? She walked over and picked up the bottle. It was an expensive brand. Sarah looked from the bottle to her dad, then to the bottle and back to her dad. She sighed.

Professor Zacharias Godspeed was considered to be a scientific loon amongst scientists, and politicians internationally; thanks to his hypothesis about traveling to different worlds as it was a possibility as well as traveling to different timelines which extended into warp wholes and black holes. The man's career went down the drain. The thirty-five year old was not only considered crazy but was also economically challenged and a single parent, raising a teenage girl and going from job to job. It was a miracle he even kept this job for more than four months.

Ever since her mother and sister's death the Professor was never the same. Sarah shook her head as the memory of that fateful day ten years ago entered the corridors of her mind. The only thing she could remember as five years old was a machine, a bang and then a tornado ripping at her clothes and whipping her hair all over the place. The image of Sarah's mother trying to save her little sister, Mika, was burned into her very soul. The frightened look of mother and child coated both faces, as they hung for dear life on the counter. Gripping the bottle of Gallo Sarah placed it back on the counter; she would never be the same after that. Staring down at her drunken father Sarah nudged him awake.

"Dad…dad…DAD!"

"Don't do that I have such a lousy headache." He awoke rubbing his head as he was in consequential pain. Oh goody, nothing better than a dead beat dad who's hung over in the early morning.

"No one told you to drink the whole bottle of wine." The girl huffed.

Zacharias lifted his head and stared at his kid as he ran a hand through his black short cropped hair. He wasn't bad looking for being thirty-five, except for the dark circles under his purple eyes and some stubble of hair. The sun peeked through the curtains of the kitchen illuminating the red and green apples on the wall. "You're right." He grumbled getting up from the table.

"Guess there won't be breakfast."

"Nope." He casually said leaning on the wall for support. Sarah groaned putting a hand to her stomach, following behind her father as he opened the door to the basement and switched on the lights. The basement wasn't your ordinary graveyard looking thing. The floor was made of a thick marble foundation shaped into tiles. There were white counters everywhere. It wasn't a basement if you really looked at it. It was an underground laboratory with blue steel tile ceilings and walls. There were machines and chemicals everywhere. No one knew about it but those two and one other person who at the moment was sleeping soundly.

Sarah gritted her teeth at the reminder of the wakeup call. "So I'm guessing you set up my alarm clock to glitch again?" She asked her father who stopped into a corner of the lab. It was the debriefing corner as he liked to call it. To Sarah it was just a messy corner with dirt, paper and food laid on top of a table and a really chalky white chalk board that was used so many times that it needed a good rinse. Even the ceiling was coming down. Since there was hardly any money to fix the leakage the ceiling would just rust. Of course she would clean it in a heartbeat, except that her father didn't like her touching his stuff. So the corner was organized in a way he could find things…sometimes.

"Yes." He murmured, hunching over a stack of papers.

"Dad, are you okay?" She said walking over to him.

"Yea," He backed away from the stacks of paper, wobbling a bit and handed Sarah a sheet of paper.

"Hey is this a map." She stared at the crumbs and stains that blotched out the letters. It looked like a hand drawn map.

"Not really." He said looking at the paper in her hand. "Let me get you another one." He shifted back to the papers and turned around with a grin on his face. Sarah stared at him with a puzzled look.

"A map right?" She asked again.

Taking the sheet from her and handing Sarah a clean one he crumpled the paper and dropped it with the rest of the paper ball sea. "It's a map of your chores!" He twirled around ecstatically almost falling on his rear.

"WHAT!" Sarah looked at the broadsheet. More chores, again…that sucks. "So you didn't need me for anything else!" She glared at him. _'Like glitching to another world?'_ The teen added in her head.

"No I did, I just wanted to hand out your chores before you decide to go off and capture that sinspawn." He smiled, his face turning green, smile fading and he scrambled away from his daughter; launching himself towards a trashcan. He belched into it hugging onto the base for dear life. "Are you….. taking…. Nadia with you?"

Sarah covered her mouth and sweat-dropped. "No I'm letting her sleep in." She said, envious that her best friend was in a warm blanket on a soft bed and not up suffering with her. "Alright, is there any idea where the sinspwan might be located?" She felt sympathetic but there were always consequences to the bad things you did. Karma's a pain.

Zacharias pulled his head out of the compost bucket, pulling out a black remote control from his pocket. A large computer screen turned on with a world highlighted at the top. "The Millennium World is Ancient Egypt if you look at it 5,000 millennia's ago." Little boxes appeared with words and numbers on them. Her father went back to the bucket.

"Isn't 5,000 years ago where some Pharaoh sealed away a powerful evil?" She asked reading the screen. "That's sad." The teen replied.

"Yes and that power was otherwise known as the Shadow Games. The in seven Millennium items were scattered, and his soul locked away within one of them."

"That's too bad." Sarah said.

"There's more information from the last time you visited." Dad said between gasps. " He burped. "Because of the shadow games and all of that magic resonating within that the pharaoh was able to create a living world a time period of the sorts." His daughter stared at him confused. "It's like the Egyptian afterlife, the only thing is when he was sealed away that world could not be created or continue its course without the biggest chain to the missing link, until he regains that was lost and return to his past, his afterlife." He paused to breathe in an exhale. "That is what the afterlife really is."

"Insufferable as always pops."

"Keep reading." He belched.

"By sealing his soul into the millennium puzzle the Pharaoh waited thousands of years to be released so that he could again save the world from the hands of Zorc." The teen paused. "Zorc, who or what is Zorc?" Sarah asked her father.

"Zorc or Zorphades was a really big monster that almost destroyed the world those years ago and again last year."

"I'd think I'd remember some beast trying to take over the world last year." His daughter folded her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"You know that big monster in the newspaper that practically almost destroyed Domino City, and everyone assumed it was a duel monster hologram gone bad thanks to a supposed glitch in Kaiba-Corps satellite?"

"You can't be serious I thought that it was some freak accident or something!" Sarah leaped surprised, and then glared at her father for a moment. "Where the heck did you get all this information?"

"I have my sources." The professor said looking up from the trash can. Sarah wasn't convinced.

"So what happened afterwards?"

"Well he had to…gimme a minute." Zacharias rested his head into the trash can as the smell of vomit wafted into his nose and began to poison the air around them.

"Ugh dad that is disgusting." Sarah pinched her nose. "I told you to stop drinking that nasty stuff."

"Suck it up kid."

"Whatever."

"Back to the Pharaoh," The father said drolly. "He had to go through some test in order to leave for the next world, which he did pass."

"And those millennium items? It doesn't mention anything else." Sarah said with her hand under her chin.

"Those were sealed away as well when the Pharaoh was finally able to depart, so that no one may ever use the Shadow games again."

"Wait, if that's the case then what about mine?" Sarah said worry written across her face.

"I think in your case, your Millennium item works around in a similar function."

"But it only says seven, why wasn't this one counted."

Her father turned to look at her and shrugged. "They miscounted, it happens to the best of us."

"Really dad, I mean how is something important like this be wrong? I mean you're no help at all." Sarah grinned to herself. "I bet your information is wrong."

"Hey watch it! My information and calculations are never wrong!" her father growled at her. Ever since he was labeled as a loon he took getting things wrong in a very harsh manner. "You of all people know that! Look where it's got us this far, tons of data!" He waved his arms around in the room pointing to the master computer and the walls filled with Pythagorean Theorems, pie, and a whole mess with math and science pinned up. It made Sarah's head want to burst.

"Okay besides the fact that I've been to the Millennium World a billion times I never knew that the Pharaoh sacrificed himself or ever taken a look at the old fart." (If she only knew)

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Remember King Tut was considered one of the youngest to rule Egypt. Anyway," Her father said standing up.

"Did it say what the Pharaoh's name was?" Sarah pushed some papers out of the way on top of the counter and sat on it.

"No, that information is unknown." Zacharias wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Clicking the button on the screen pictures of a shadowy beast appeared. "This is your target." It was an image of a monster with red eyes and no figure but black smoke. It was attacking a helpless child with his back turned to the beast. Sarah gripped at the counter anger surging through her veins.

"This one seems familiar." She pointed out.

"Yeah, the last time you fought it, was in," Her father paused as he flipped through a folder with papers. "Ah yes, this one was your first encounter with these black creatures."

"I remember that! It was back in the Monster Realm!"

"That's right, and you almost got killed in the process." Her father reminded her.

"That was a minor setback, it was my first time."

"Uh-huh, so were you when you were born." The purple eyed man said with a grin.

"Daaad!" Sarah stressed.

"Alright, alright back to the discussion at hand." Zacharias looked back at the screen. "The one thing we do know about this thing from your last encounter, is that it can shape shift into anything it desires by sapping away the innocence of children."

"Well that helps me somewhat but where in the Millennium Wordl is it?"

"No clue use that nose of yours, so you've got about two hours and a half before school starts." He grinned. "Make sure to use those feline reflexes of yours my dear sweet little kitty." He teased.

She glared at her father. "I'm going in blind not to mention that The Millennium world has some uptight guards."

"Sorry kid, but that's all that I have for you. As usual if you do not restore the emotion or essence that the sinspawn has stolen from its victim or if you do not defeat it, then the victim or victims will die."

"Well these nasty things certainly have started to become more aggressive." Sarah said with a sigh.

"Yeah and now they're hopping from victim to victim. They have become worse than their parasitic form." Her father said crossing his arms.

The raven haired girl hopped off the counter. "I guess I should get started." The teenager rubbed her hands together walking back to the entrance of the basement.

"Don't forget to take the Millennium Gauntlet!" Her father called out, Sarah waved back in response.

_'As if I'd forget something as important as that.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN):_**

**Hey! Back again! KyaaahH Don't hewt meh! I'm working on art-trades, request and all of my fanfics that have been utterlly stopped for the moment. But anyway this has been in my head ever since Yugioh the first season came out. Yes Pharaoh Atem all the way! lol Anyway I've written this down as a kid before and I just couldn't stop thinking about this after reading some good Yugioh fanfics and watching videos ad looking up the art that people post up on deviantart. Ugh it was just too much to hold in. So I had to modify the story up a bit and my oc. She is about the same, she's actually my first oc named Sarah so be nice lol. Anyway review! Revie!**


End file.
